Melody
by Light of the Wind
Summary: When a stranger shows up on the Titan's doorstep she is being hunted. Turning to the Titan's for help, the creatures find her there. Can they harm the Titans?Some secrets will be reveled. OCOC
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: ** Sadly, I don't own the Teen Titans. Happily (?) I do own my own characters, which would be right now, only Melody.

**A/n:** This is probably gonna suck, but oh well. It's my first fanfic, so forgive me. I welcome flames ( well I'd rather not have them, but feel free to cyber-yell at me if you want to)

**Chapter One: A Stranger**

It was Friday night, and all the Titans were sitting on the half-crescent couch, watching a movie, when a booming knock sounded on the front door. Robin, frowning, went to get it, thinking to himself _Who would be out in this storm?_ For, indeed, a ghastly ( **A/n: **ghastly? Don't ask) storm was sitting on top of the city, and had been for three days.

Opening the door reveled a drenched girl, about his age. Gasping, she stumbled inside, eyes wide with fear.

"Please, I beg you, let me stay here just for tonight. There are things hunting me that will not be able to find me here. I promise, by morning I will be gone." She had a sweet soprano voice that, right now was trembling for cold and terror.

"By all means, come in. Let's get you some different clothes first though, and then you can explain your story." Robin told her, guiding her into the living room. "Star, could you find some clothes her size, and a few blankets? BB, mind making hot chocolate?" Starfire and Beast Boy both nodded and went to go get the things he requested.

Robin and Cyborg made her sit on the couch until they came back, while Raven studied her critically. She had long jet-black hair that was curling from the rain. Her face was heart shaped, with ivory skin, high cheekbones, and amazing blue-violet eyes. Her clothes were little more than rags, and Raven could see that the girl had many cuts and bruises.

"What's your name?" asked Raven in a monotone.

"You can call me Melody."


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I OWN THE WHOLE TEEN TITANS UNIVERSE. Really I do. In my dreams. Lol, I only own my characters and the plot. Sigh

**A/n:** Thanks anyone and everyone who reviewed (I'm not sure who and how many did at this point though) I promise to do a personal thanks next chapter. My deepest apologies that the last chapter was so short, and hopefully this one is a little better. Anyways, on with the story.

**Chapter Two: Her Story **

Once Melody had changed clothes and stopped shivering, the Titans sat on the couch waiting for her story. Raven, in particular, watched Melody's every move. She didn't trust the girl. There was something strange about her, something different that Raven had never encountered before. It was as if Melody was some otherworldly being. But that was impossible. The teenager had been cold, shivering, frightened, battered, and so many other things that she could not have been if she was a spirit.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Melody asked, standing in front of the Titans, wearing some of Starfire's clothes and a long blanket. They fit pretty well, considering Starfire was about half a foot taller than the other girl.

"What is your name? Where did you come from? Would you be my friend? How old are you? What is your favorite color? Do you sing well? Can you fly? Do you have any superpowers?" Starfire burst out, unable to contain herself.

"Star, calm down. She was just about to tell us why she ended up on our doorstep in the middle of this storm." Robin said.

"Um, my true name is Fayeralina Skysong, but I'm called Faye, or Melody. I travel all over the place, but I guess you could say that I come from England. I'd love to be your friend, but I really don't plan on staying. I'm 16 (**A/n** – just taking a guess at how old the Titans are) and my favorite color is blue. I couldn't tell you if I sing well or not, because I don't know myself. Yes, I can fly and yes, I have superpowers. I think that's all your questions right?"

"Glorious!!!!!!! But why do you not stay to plan?" Starfire asked.

Melody scratched her head. "Um, do you mean plan to stay? Well, I would be putting you all in unimaginable danger for one thing-"

Beast Boy interrupted her. "What do you mean unimaginable danger? We're superheroes! Those creatures hunting you would think twice about coming after you if they knew you were here."

Melody shook her head. "No. They wouldn't care. If you were in their way they would crush you."

"You keep referring to these things. What exactly are they, and if they're so powerful they could crush all of us together, why haven't they crushed you?" Cyborg asked.

"Because their purpose is not to crush me. It is to capture me; otherwise they would have succeeded long before now. They are called ' Iccari'. In Latin it means 'vampire' (**A/n:** I have no idea if iccari really is from Latin, but it sounded like that. If you do know what it is, please be kind enough to leave it in a review.)

Okay, I recently got an F on a math test so I have to sneak on the computer. I also have way to many projects coming up, so I might not be able to update regularly. I will try to update as much as I can though! Anyways, I have a dozen roses for anyone who reviews! Thanks a bunch of doughnuts!! Lol, that sounded weird!


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I'm just gonna do the disclaimer for the rest of the story. I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own my own characters and the plot.

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Saraneth90**: hands over her flowers Sadly the doughnuts come at a cost of another two reviews shakes head What is the world coming to? Oh well. You've been my only faithful reviewer sniffs and thanks so much. ï ROCK ON!! (sorry inside joke)

**DarkXeno: **Er, I'm still trying to figure out if that's a compliment or not, but thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT?!?!? Vampires?!?! But vampires don't exist!!! Do they?" Beast Boy turned into a turtle and hid inside his shell.

Melody's eyes danced at him. "Yes, Iccari exist. But they are not often seen in the Mor – I mean Earth. But, most things that when you think about vampires, are not true. For instance, they don't suck your blood. They don't even have fangs. They cannot turn into bats, do not have extra powers of hearing or seeing, or anything like that."

Raven's eyes narrowed. _Was she about to say Mortal world? What does she mean? But, if vampires really _do_ exist than they don't live here. Hmmm. _

"If they are hunting you, why are you safe here?" Robin asked.

Melody bit her lip thinking. _ I can't tell them. They wouldn't believe me anyways. And the time is not right for him to know. _

A huge crash of thunder right over the Titans tower interrupted her thoughts. She began to tremble.

"No, no, no. NO!"

"Melody, what is it?" Cyborg asked.

"They've grown bolder. They're coming after me." She looked around at all of them. "You have to go. Find the closest place to the roof you can and _hide!_ Stay together, and don't move! When it's morning go onto the roof. Stay there for a while."

Another crash. This time the Titans weren't sure if it was thunder or not.

"No. We won't leave you. Together we can all fight them." Robin stood up. The other Titans were nodding.

"You don't understand! _You cannot fight them, even together._ They are like nothing you have ever encountered before. If you want to stay alive do as I say!"

But the Titans were stubborn. They would help Melody fight. There was nothing she could do.

The door crashed open reveling two figures amongst pouring rain. Lightning flashed in the sky and the Iccaris' faces were illuminated. They were two boys about 25 years old. One had black hair and the other brown. They had identical pale, drawn faces, but what captured the Titans attention were their eyes. They were shifting colors, first black, then blue, then red, then purple, then back to black. They had no pupils.

"Fayeralina Skysong. You have evaded us for too long. If you come with us now, no one will be harmed."

"I'd like to-"Beast Boy was cut off with a shake of Melody's head. Then, all of a sudden her eyes glowed purple, and purple lightning streamed out of her hands. It formed a cocoon around the Titans, and when it was complete the strands of lightning melded together to form a globe. Nothing could get in and nothing could get out.

The brown-haired vampire sneered. "Do you think your petty lightning will stop us?"

"No but it will certainly slow you down." Melody's paralyzing fear was apparently gone. Either something had calmed her, or she was an incredibly good actress.

Now the black-haired Iccari stepped forward. His face was softened, almost loving. "Faye, stop making this so hard for yourself. We have been following you for two weeks, causing you fear and pain." So, she was just a good actress. "Why don't you come back with us, and it'll be just like old times."

"Back before you started working for my father, you mean? I don't think so."

"Faye, if you knew what an honor it was for me to to be chosen by him-"

"Oh, yes. A great honor to bring pain and fear to someone."

"You know, it isn't always like that. You know. Once you would have come with me. Once you trusted me. Once you loved me."

**A/n:** hehe, a cliffy. Don't you just love me? Not haha. Please review. I have chocolate!


	4. Chapter Four

**A/n:** I am soo sorry I haven't updated, but my life has been crazy and I just haven't felt like it.

Anyways I'll try to update sooner!

And for 'experienced authors' how do you get the dividers?

Chapter Three 

Melody's eyes instantly flashed purple. She flew at the vampire with amazing speed, and locked her hands around his throat in a grip that could have killed. But the vampire didn't flinch. He didn't even resist – in fact, he _smiled_.

"Your one true weakness. What a shame." He smirked. The fire faded from Melody's eyes. She stopped trying to choke him, and tried to pull away. She couldn't.

"Let me go you.....you creature!" She screeched at him. The vampire just laughed. Then, in a flash of blinding white light, they both vanished. The other vampire advanced on the Titans, still trapped in Melody's circle of lightning.

Licking his lips he stared at them. "Well, you will make a tasty snack." He laughed at their obvious fear. They couldn't fight him when they were enclosed. "But Zeus will have my head if I don't go back with them. Perhaps another time." He,too, vanished.

One week later 

The Titans were battling a new team of evil villains, and loosing. Toxic, Willow, and Alleypup's powers all seemed to include unnatural speed, making them impossible for the Titan's to locate, and, eventually, bring down.

"They are much to fast Robin! I cannot stop them." Starfire cried, landing near the rest of the team.

"No one can Star." Said Cyborg.

"We have to try another way."

"We've tried everything Robin. They see everything that we do." Raven said.

"Obviously we haven't because they're still running!" ( **A/n:** sound familiar Monica? cough cough mr. Meredith )

**a/n: **ya'll I'm sorry but my mommy is making my get off the computer cause I still have homework to do. I'll add more when I can.


End file.
